


Reunion

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Leia goes to Ahch-To.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



Leia stepped into the rough hut, hand lingering on the door frame as she was struck with the overwhelming sense of familiarity. She had to close her eyes for just a moment, steadying herself. There was no one thing she could point to and say _this is it, this is Luke’s_  to explain it, but there was no one else in the universe who could have lived here.

She eyed the rough-hewn chair and the bed and decided the bed would be at least marginally softer, taking a seat to wait. She was familiar with waiting, because one of the first things her father had taught her was that timing was everything. Knowing when to push and rush and when to be patient was key to politics, though the patience part had been torturous as a child.

As such she could let Rey rush and she could wait, because even after all this time she felt she could predict his response.

It was shorter than she expected that the metal door creaked and a figure filled the doorway. The mix of quiet irritation and stubborn sadness on his bearded features gave way to shock.

“I don’t suppose you’re here to pack your things?”

“Leia.” There was pain under that word, she had forgotten how open he could be and even after all this time she yearned to pull him close and hold him and try to ease it. She steeled herself against the urge, she could be patient even now.

“You know what I’m here to ask you,” Leia spoke gently, watching him take on a stubborn look.

“Leia, I can’t.” Half stubborn and half pleading and all Luke.

“Don’t tell me you’re holding out for me to find a white dress again,” Leia smiled just a little.

“It’s not that. Me getting involved again has too much potential to make things worse.” Luke shook his head slightly.

“That would be quite the feat, even for the great Luke Skywalker,” Leia spoke lightly, because there would be time to explain exactly how desperate their situation was later.

“You don’t understand.” Luke shook his head, but he did come closer then, and Leia finally stood to meet him.

“Then make me understand, but for now what I do know is the girl, Rey, needs to be trained. I taught her everything I remembered, everything you taught me, but it’s not enough.” Leia let a little of her weariness creep into her words there. She had always known that helping to heal the galaxy after the damages of the Empire would be a long and thankless task, but she had hoped that she wouldn’t have had to see the darkness rise so soon in her lifetime.

She wondered sometimes if that was why those who had lived through and fought in the Clone Wars before the Empire’s rise had seemed so haunted.

“Leia,” Luke breathed out, and she sometimes wondered how he was able to put so much into one short word. Then he was leaning in, kissing her forehead, cupping his hands to her cheeks. “This wasn’t how I imagined seeing you again.”

“Don’t lie to me, I’ve come to you with a crisis more often than any other reason, I think,” Leia teased to cover up the swell of emotion making her voice unsteady.

“I never imagined telling you no,” Luke clarified.

“Then don’t,” Leia said, and before she could add anything more to it Luke was kissing her. His beard was rough against her face and his lips were chapped and it was somehow perfect.

There was a soft sound then, from the doorway, and Luke broke off the kiss to look. Leia followed his gaze.

“I wondered what was taking so long. Don’t just stand there.” Leia motioned Rey in, unwilling to let the seeds of doubt take root too deeply. She loved the lost girl from the desert fiercely and she refused to let her think she was somehow a replacement, to be set aside now that Leia had what she wanted.

“He, ah, he threw… never mind.” Rey spoke awkwardly, halfway making a tossing motion before she came closer. There was a story there, Leia was sure of it, and she was just as sure she’d hear about it later.

“Luke’s going to decide if he’s training you here first, or if we’re going to help him pack,” Leia stated with a calm certainty.

“I am?” Luke arched an eyebrow, but there was a softness there that there hadn’t been before, an echo of the farmboy who took one look at a flickery holo recording of a young woman pleading for help, and ran halfway across the galaxy to save her.

“That’s wonderful,” Rey brightened at that. ‘We have a chance, now.”

“We have hope, at least,” Leia smiled fondly, cupping her hand against Rey’s cheek. Sometimes she wondered if she was always drawn to people who wore their heart on their sleeve because it was a welcome change from the world she grew up in. Rey kissed her then, as she had dozens of times before, an excited affectionate gesture that was so perfectly her before she seemed to remember they weren’t alone, pulling back to regard Luke curiously, looking for censure.

There was none to be found, and Leia was grateful for it.

“We’ll start training here, which will give me time to pack and thank the Caretakers for their hard work, and then we can leave,” Luke said finally, reaching out to take Leia’s other hand in his own, squeezing it.

“Thank you,” Leia whispered, trying to put everything into it that she couldn’t say. The darkness may have risen, but as long as there was love there was hope.


End file.
